Wrath of the Kracken V2
When I started writing Minecraftians, it made me realize that it was my destiny to be an author. But now, I am struggling to finish a story. So, I am starting over. Wrath of the Kracken V2, shall begin. It will be followed by another familiar story. An old, unfinished story. One about me, and an old friend. Oh, and Tawkerr and Maggpi are gone. Chapter 1 Lincoln opened his eyes. He was surrounded by trees. He sat up and looked around. He was in a jungle. Where am I? He thought. He had always heard of strange stories, about people getting teleported into the middle of nowhere, but he never believed them. He had been taught by his brother, Ethan, how to survive when lost, which started by punching down a tree with your first. So that is what Lincoln did. He made a crafting table with the wood and made some wooden tools with it. He located a cave and jumped down with his pickaxe. He quickly got some stone and coal. He couldn't find any iron though. "I give up..." He told himself. He climbed out of the cave to it raining. "Oh, crap!" He said. He ran to a large mushroom and hid under it. Suddenly he heard lightning strike, and a loud moan. He guessed it was probably just a zombie. He thought about his sister, Naomi, and his brother, Ethan. He didn't know where they were, or if they remembered him. Maybe he was brought to another world. He may never know... All he knew was that he would probably die out here, all by himself... Later that day, Lincoln woke up. He had fallen asleep in the storm. It was night. He quickly made a stone sword with his crafting table. He drew it and started walking. He had to start somewhere. Suddenly he heard the same moan he heard during the storm. He felt like he was being watched. He turned around to see a pale figure walk behind a tree. He cautiously approached it with his sword, but saw that it was a horse. But not just any horse, this horse had no skin, or insides. It the skeleton of a horse. But somehow, it was alive? It was such a beautiful, yet bizarre creature. Lincoln tried to get closer to pet it, but was suddenly grabbed by a plant! He quickly cut the plant quickly which made it let go of him. The jungle is dangerous... He thought. He walked closer to the bone horse and let it smell him, but then he realized that it was a skeleton and couldn't smell, so he reached out to pet it, but as he did so, lightning struck it, suddenly an armored skeleton with a bow appeared on the back of the horse. Lincoln jumped and looked at it. It drew back an arrow, which he dodged before running. The creatures followed him, he saw a very tall hill in the distance. When he got there, he started climbing up. He saw snow at the top. The skeletons kept chasing him, but as it started to get colder, they started to crack and back up. Lincoln was safe. He looked over the hill to see a plain cover with snow. That will be a good place to stay. He thought. Chapter 2 Naomi opened her eyes. She was surrounded by trees. She sat up and looked around. She was in a birch forest. "Woah!" She said. "Its beautiful! Hold on... where am I?" Naomi realized that she was lost, in the middle of a forest. It was dangerous. She knew what to do and punched down a birch tree, made a crafting table and made some basic wooden tools. She made a sword and carefully threw it into the air and caught it. "Yeah, I'm cool." She said to herself. She found a cave and went down it to find some coal and mine some stone. After gathering a lot, she left to find it raining. "Crap, I am gonna get wet." She said. She stayed under a birch tree until it was over. Naomi had slept through almost the whole storm. When she woke up, it was night. "Crap, crap, crap!" She said and made a stone sword. She drew it and walked north. It was the most logical direction to go. She saw a mountain in the distance. "Woah!" She said. She ran to the mountain and started climbing. Suddenly a creeper jumped down and landed right next to her, leaving her no choice but to jump down into a river. "Now I'm soaking wet! Great!" She started climbing again. This time, she successfully got to the top. She looked over on the other side to see someone running in an ice plains. "Is that Lincoln?!" Said Naomi.